


The Daddy Incident

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cute, Cute Isaac, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: It was all going so well. Then Isaac's dumb ass had to go and out them to his parents and friends.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	The Daddy Incident

Thanksgiving. Finally! It was Scott's favourite holiday and this year it actually seemed to be going perfectly. There was no supernatural threat to Beacon Hills. He was (probably) not going to fail the year. And Isaac and him had managed to stop beating around the bush and recently started dating. Which, of course, just had to be the source of this year's complication.  
  
So, yes, Scott occasionally called Isaac daddy. Not in a sexual way! He just liked how flustered Isaac would get whenever he said it. No big deal, right?  
  
Incorrect.  
  
This was Isaac's first Thanksgiving since he moved in with the McCall's. Stiles and his dad came over, as tradition, and Scott's dad begged Stiles not to break anything, as tradition. His mom however had given up on such hopeful ambitions.  
  
Once everyone was seated and food was served, it went off perfectly. Conversation flowed naturally and everyone was smiling and laughing as they shared stories and jokes. Isaac even joined in, which showed just how much he'd changed from his old, sheltered self.  
  
It was the most perfect Thanksgiving Scott could've asked for. Until he asked for the salt.  
  
"Daddy, could you pass the salt?"  
  
Okay, fine, he can accept responsibility for that fuck up. It was a slip of the tongue. Luckily, no one paid too much attention to it. Until they looked up at the altercation that had occurred.  
  
Both Raphael and Isaac's hands had reached out to grab the salt shaker.   
  
In all the time he's known Isaac, Scott had never seen him, or anyone really, turn such a bright shade of red. And suddenly, clearly making use of werewolf agility, Isaac bolted out of his chair and dashed upstairs.  
  
The silence was deafening as all the eyes that had been locked on Isaac turned to Scott.  
  
"Scott... honey... is there something you want to tell us?" Mellisa asked.  
  
"I mean... that interaction kind of spoke for itself, didn't it?" he said.  
  
It's not that they didn't want to tell anyone. They just didn't wanna tell people too soon, in case their relationship blew up in their faces in like a week or something. But he never, not once, expected any judgement from his friends and family. And thankfully, he had nothing to worry about.  
  
Mellisa took his hand and smiled. "Well, we love you, Scott. No matter who you're with."  
  
"Same goes for you, Isaac!" Raphael shouted.  
  
"Thanks!" came Isaac's voice.  
  
"Is he gonna come back down?" asked Sheriff Stilinski.  
  
"Probably not!" Isaac shouted.  
  
There was another round of laughter at that. Then Stiles pulled out his phone to call someone.  
  
"Who are you--"  
  
"DEREK I TOLD YOU THEY WERE TOGETHER. YOU OWE ME SO MUCH MONEY! HE CALLS HIM DADDY! I HAVE WITNESSES!"  
  
Stiles went into the kitchen for the rest of the call, while Scott just laughed because of course Stiles would make bets on his relationships.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Scott said, getting up. "I am going to go murder my boyfriend."  
  
He grinned as he turned and headed up the stairs. He kinda liked saying "boyfriend" out loud. Maybe he'd reconsider and just make out with Isaac instead. Maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, he reconsidered.


End file.
